


The Perfect Storm

by CrystalPotterBlack1



Series: Black Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DO NOT COPY, F/M, Female Harry Potter, First Kiss, First Time, Mental Instability, OR POST TO ANOTHER SITE!!, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalPotterBlack1/pseuds/CrystalPotterBlack1
Summary: Helena Potter was somewhat naive, for a 15 year old girl. She was extremely insecure, and had a very low self-esteem. She had been told all of her life (Petunia was bitter, and petty) that no one could ever love her, and that she was homely and plain.But Helena Potter was beautiful.Sirius Black had been a womanizer, from the young age of 15. He was gorgeous, and used his looks to seduce countless girls, to bolster his own low self-esteem. He put on an arrogant front, and used his meaningless flings to prove to his Mother (Walburga was bitter, and petty) that people did want him, that she was wrong. Sirius was impulsive, immature, and felt as if the world owed him something.His imprisonment hadn't done his mental health any favors, either.Here's what happens when the two collide. Both desperately needing to be wanted, to be loved. Both feeling all alone in this cruel world. Didn't they deserve something good for once?It was inevitable. It was a Perfect Storm.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: Black Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979672
Comments: 13
Kudos: 198





	The Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This story is darker than my usual writing, and I am NOT trying to bash Sirius. I just feel that it is possible, had Harry been a girl, that this could happen. Given Sirius' mental health, and Harry's (Helena's) own childhood trauma, and desperate need for love and approval- this is a real possibilty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena Potter escapes from the Dursleys, and makes friends with a shaggy, black dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but this one has been on my mind for literally YEARS!  
> Sirius is a bit of a creep in this, sorry! I love him, but he is kind of a creep! Also, starting a new story sometimes helps my writer's block, sooo yeah. Reviews help too!😉
> 
> I see Lillith Reyes as Helena, but I couldn't figure out how to post a picture here. (I use my phone to write everything.)  
> Enjoy!

<https://photos.app.goo.gl/mpvK5Xw2YQTniAqq8>

The first time Sirius Black saw Helena Potter since she was a baby, she was running. Dragging a beat up trunk down Privet Drive, and clenching an empty owl cage in one hand. She ran as fast as she could, like the Hounds of Hell were on her heels.

She was tiny.

That was the first thought through his mind, as he watched from the bushes as Padfoot. How was she so tiny? James had been at least 6ft 2in, and Lily was tall for a woman at 5ft 9in.

Helena, their daughter, was probably just under 5ft tall. How was that possible? Hopefully she would gain a few more inches, once puberty hit. It was obvious that that hadn't happened yet. 

She was thin.

Helena was painfully thin, and had a pinched, exhausted look to her face. She was wearing an ugly, faded dress with a tea length skirt, that looked like it came out of a charity basket.The sleeves were long, which made no sense in the stifling heat of July. Sirius could see areas of the dress were darkened, and wet with sweat. Her scent was sour with the smells of fear, and panic.

What had happened in that house? He could hear a loud, man's voice, screaming.

"Girl! Get back here! I'll kill you when I get ahold of you, worthless whore!"

The man's screams were so loud, the neighbors were peaking out of their windows, wondering what Vernon Dursley was yelling about now.

Most of the street pitied that poor girl, even though she was a student at Sister Benedict's School For Wayward Girls. They were slowly grinding that girl into paste, and some of them hated to see it. It was none of their business, though. They didn't want to get involved.

It wasn't their place.

* * *

Sirius had to stop himself from teaching that pig a lesson. Helena was obviously _not okay,_ and that meant Sirius had to change his plans. Wormtail would have to wait.

He needed to be sure that Helena was not being abused at home, though it seemed rather likely. The very thought made him sick with anger and guilt. He would not abandon Helena for Wormtail again. 

Sirius crept out of the bushes, causing Helena to jump back in fright. She dropped the owl cage, and pulled her wand out of her sleeve, pointing it at the emaciated dog.

Padfoot tried to look pitiful and harmless, which wasn't hard due to the state he was in. Seeing him, Helena clutched at her chest, and drew in a sharp breath. She quickly looked to the side, towards the direction she had run from. Seeing no movement, she relaxed, and looked the poor mutt over.

"Sorry, boy. You scared me." Helena said, her voice thin and high. "You look more starved than me, you poor thing." She said, putting out her hand, nervously.

_STARVED?!_ What the fuck? Sirius thought, causing him to growl. Helena jumped back, frightened. Sirius tried to force himself calm.

He gave a few high pitched whiney noises, lowered the front of his doggy body to the ground, and proceeded to give her his most pitiful puppy eyes, ever.

Padfoot could actually _see_ her melt.

"I wish I could help you, but I can't even seem to help myself right now. I have nowhere to go." Helena said, on the verge of tears.

She took a deep breath, however, and wiped a tear away quickly. Sirius watched, as she pulled herself together. Her expression blanked as thoroughly as any dyed in the wool Slytherin's.

"Never show them weakness." She whispered under her breath, but his canine ears easily heard every word.

What kind of life had his little Angel led?

Helena leaned forward to pet the dog, when she tripped on the curb. She flailed her arms, trying to balance, with her wand still clutched in her hand. Almost immediately, she had to scramble quickly out of the way. A huge, triple decker bus, came screaming out of nowhere. It was a bright purple, and she would swear there were _beds_ inside! The sheer _force_ of the buses' entry, made her fall hard, landing on her bottom with a woosh.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, just as a pimply faced teen appeared in the doorway.

"Welcome to the Knigh' Bus! Emergency transportation for the stranded Witch or Wizard! I am Stan Shunpike, your Conductor for this evening. Eleven sickles will get ya a bed, three more sickles'll get ya 'ot chocolate." He said with a thick, Cockney accent.

Helena sat on the concrete gaping at the spectacle before her.

"What are you doin' on the groun', then? Are ya gettin' on or no'?" Stan said, looking at her like she was crazy, stupid, or both.

Helena scrambled to get up quickly, and asked the boy-

"Can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron?" She asked, hopefully.

"Can we take ya to the Leaky Caul'ron? Can we take ya to the Leaky, she asks! 'Course we can take ya to the Leaky, Miss. Are ya comin' or no'? We ain't got all nigh'." He said impatiently.

"Yes!" She said, loudly. Helena lowered her voice a little, cringing at the thought that someone might hear, and then see the bus. "Yes. Do you allow dogs?" 

"Dogs? I ain't see'n no dog, Love." He said.

Padfoot growled, coming out of the shadows where he had hidden in when the bus came. _Love_ was it? Was this pimply-faced git flirting with _his_ Goddaughter? He'd tear this pathetic boy to shreds-

"Shhh, boy. They won't let you on if you act like that." Helena said, petting his head.

Padfoot closed his eyes. It felt amazing to be touched again. Even as a dog. It had been so long. He nudged her hand with his wet nose, causing her to crinkle hers in disgust. It didn't stop her from petting him, though.

"Is he safe?" The old man in the driver's seat asked. He was sitting on a mouldering chair, and his attire, and relative hygiene, made it look as if he had grown out of it, himself.

"Oh, yes Sir!" She said, as she was digging for change in her trunk. She made an "Ah, ha!" Type of noise, and pulled out a Galleon. "How about I give you one Galleon for the both of us? Just to the Leaky Cauldron?" Helena asked, knowing it was too much.

She just wanted to get the Heck off of this street, before Petunia, or God forbid _Vernon,_ came out to find her. She would get the belt for sure! Also, she didn't like the way Vernon was looking at her lately.

The last time he had spanked her, he had forced her over his lap. Once she was settled, he shocked her by pushing up her dress, and pulling down her panties. She had protested, and tried to get away. The beating was ten times worse because of it. She could feel his enjoyment of it, pressed against her belly as she tried to squirm away. She knew what that meant, she wasn't stupid!

Helena was sure he only did it because Petunia and Dudley were gone. She had sworn to herself that she would disappear anytime they would be alone. She knew that it wasn't right, or normal, but she didn't even consider telling anyone. It had never worked before.

"A Galleon? Allright, Ducky. We'll take ya to the Leaky. Come aboard." Stan said, eyes watching her struggle with her trunk.

Helena finally managed to heft her trunk onto the steps of the bus, and the Cockney teen helped her get it on board.

"Eva 'eard of Lightening Charm, Duck?" He asked, pushing it under one of the beds.

Helena blushed. She always forgot to charm her trunk.

"Sorry. I always forget to." She said, sheepishly.

"Thas alrigh'. What did ya say your name was? He asked, looking her over. She was a beautiful girl, if a bit young. Be better without those glasses though. Those were terrible.

_Crap!_ Helena thought. She didn't want to give him her real name, and deal with that whole song and dance again.

"Um, uh. Hermione Granger." Helena said, stuttering. Her and the dog got on the bed, and he snuggled up to her side.

"Well, 'ermione. You eva been to Diagon Ally before? They's got an eyeglass place there, fix ya sigh' up real quick. Pretty gel like you shoudna hide behin' those monstrosities! Kinda exspensive, tho." Stan said, eyeing her faded dress, and battered trunk.

Helena flushed in embarrassment and shame, while Padfoot directed a fierce growl towards the teen, making her shush him. This was the first she'd heard of an Eye Doctor on Diagon. Maybe she should find out the details of her account at Gringott's? If she had enough to get her through school properly, and a little extra, she might buy herself some new clothes. She definitely wanted her eyes fixed too. It would have been _so_ much easier throughout her 'adventures' if she didn't have to worry about her blasted glasses!

Just as she thought this, the bus shot off with a _BANG,_ causing her to slam into the dog, and almost onto the floor. She struggled to right herself, grabbing onto the bedpost. She pulled the dog closer, keeping a tight hold on him.

"Thanks for the warning!" Helena exclaimed, looking at the 'Conductor' askance.

"Sorry, Love. I always forget." He said, winking.

Luckily for Stan Shunpike, Padfoot had not seen the wink. He was too busy trying not to vomit up the little food he had in his stomach. He _detested_ the Knight Bus!

* * *

About 20 minutes later, after the rather harrowing ordeal that was a trip on the Knight Bus, Helena and Padfoot arrived at the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron. Surprisingly, Tom the barman was waiting for them.

"Miss Potter! So good to see you here safe!" Tom exclaimed.

She could hear Stan Shunpike wondering aloud, saying her name like she was Jesus, or something. Helena cringed just thinking about it!

"Hello, Mr. Tom. How did you know I was coming? Also, do you allow dogs to stay?" Helena asked, dismayed.

"Don't you worry "bout that, Missy. I have my ways." He said mysteriously. He looked over the poor mutt in front of him, as the bus zoomed off. "Is this the poor beast?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Sir. I picked him up as a stray, but I couldn't improve his condition where I was staying." Helena said, and it wasn't a lie.

"He can't stay here like that, but I can do some quick creature care spells. After those, he's welcome if he's house trained." He said.

Helena dug her hand into the scruff of fur on the dog's neck, as if sensing that he was about to run away.

"It's okay, Shadow. Hold still for just a second." She said, reassuringly.

In the second it took for him to turn his head towards her, thinking _Shadow?_ He felt his fur being cleaned, brushed, and a squirming feeling in his belly he assumed might be a de-worming. _UGH!_

"There you are! He'll be right as rain after you get a few meals in him." Tom said. "Now, let's get you in to see ol' Fudge. Get him outta my pub sooner that way!" He said, winking at her.

"Of course." Helena said, but her stomach was roiling.

What if they sent her back? What could she do? Then she felt the physical presence of 'Shadow' -whom she had named on the fly- and she felt better.

'At least I won't be alone.' Helena thought, as they entered The Leaky Cauldron together.


End file.
